


Feelings

by Jellywish



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, cursing, levihan - Freeform, rivahan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellywish/pseuds/Jellywish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of spending the night with each other when they could, Hanji begins to get concerned for Levis feelings towards her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> My first work of [serious] fanfiction ever. Levihan is like my OTP of all OTPs. I really love them and I just hope I portrayed them alright. I've questioned myself multiple times with this fic and I'm just a smidge nervous to even put it out there. I really wanna know what you guys think about it. I crave criticism, so please lay it on me. It'll help me improve and write better fics!
> 
> WARNING: I had no beta reader. However, I read this over and over until I was sick and modified it as much as I could while writing.

Levi toppled over to Hanjis right side in her bed. The woman's skin was flushed with pink and she was breathing heavily as tonight's escapades with the corporal finally ended. She had the urge to hold on to him and fall asleep, but that never worked. He always left after a few minutes, so she abstained from doing so. She figured he liked to clean himself afterwards in his own room.

"Can't you stay here with me, Levi?" Hanji, craving his attention even more, couldn't help but ask him to stay. She knew the answer, but she was hoping that he would reconsider for just one night.

"No." Levi sat up, letting the sheets slowly fall off his torso, thus revealing his muscles. He started to get dressed in the middle of Hanjis filthy room when she began to pout.

"You never stay with me after." She shifted and rolled over in her bed as she watched him dress himself. There were a few scars along his back. Though they were reminders of pain, Hanji admired them, as well as her own. He walked back over to the bed as he slipped his button-up shirt over his shoulders.

"You should know why by now, damn four eyes." Levi loomed over her. His eyes were nice. She liked them too.

" _Relationships are to be dealt with off headquarter grounds_ ," She recited one of the many rules that the scouting legion had about romance between members in a mocking voice. However, everyone ignored it here because it wasn't a common thing. With the high death rate that they produced outside the walls, one hardly had time to even develop a relationship of any kind. She knew that both her and the Lance Corporal were both lucky to be alive.

That's why they connected and formed... Whatever this was. Hanji was used to flings with Levi. They were seeing each other for quite some time and it was to find comfort and solace within one another. Things were going well until this previous month. That's when the scientist began to develop feelings for him. She wondered about his feelings as well, and by the way he always acted, it seemed like she was just his stress reliever.

The soft click of her door closing snapped her out of her thoughts. Hanji rolled over onto her left side and took her pillow in her arms. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep. It was hard since she could only think about Levi for once instead of titans. He intrigued her, or rather, his thoughts about her did. In fact, she wanted to know ALL his thoughts and feelings. It wasn't really all about her. The way he closed off his mind to her made her want to know what was inside it even more. This was dangerous thinking on her part. She had to focus on work and important research on the titans. The fate of humanity was in her hands! She hoped that she would be back to normal tomorrow and not dwell on Levi so much.

~*~*~*~*~

It was late afternoon and Hanji was cooped up in her laboratory once again. Her latest test subjects were 10 and 2 meter class titans. She had never worked with a 2 meter class before. She found him adorable though and named him Cheche, which meant "small thing". She named the 10 meter class Taron, and that name meant "big boy". She found it fitting that they had contrasting names. Hanji scrawled their reactions to their newly-acquired names down in her notes as well as the rest of today's events at one of the few tables located in the room.

After a fair amount of time, she got distracted while trying to remember everything that happened today. It was important that she did so. The brunette woman twirled her pencil in her slender fingers when Levis face graced her mind. ' _Damn it_ ,' she thought with a slight frown. She didn't want to be distracted today. Just then she heard a light rapping on the door to her messy laboratory. "It's open!" Hanji started to scribble down notes again as something came to her, hearing familiar footsteps stride on the wooden floor. She smirked. ' _Time for a performance of the century._ '

"Do you need something, Lance Corporal~?" She said teasingly.

"Yeah. For you to clean up this mess. Honestly, stupid glasses, I don't know how you work in all this shit. It stinks in here too."

"But Levi, I have an intricate system going on in here! If _someone_  were to clean this up, I would have no idea where important notes were." Hanji put a lot of emphases into that last sentence. Levi had formerly offered to help her clean her lab before and she respectfully declined. It was her work space anyways, and she liked it this way.

"Bullshit."

"No, titan shit."

"What the fuck? Titans don't shit."

Hanji busted out laughing. "Of course they don't! I was mocking you. Anyways, what you’re smelling are multiple samples of what Cheche and Taron regurgitated early this morning." She pointed to four buckets in the corner with her pencil.

"Are those my cleaning buckets?" Levi hissed through his teeth. Hanji instantly looked at him with an awkward smile plastered on her face and put her hands up defensively.

"Those were the only ones I knew of around here and we needed them fast!"

"They're my damn cleaning buckets, four eyes. Not containers for rancid titan vomit." He sighed quietly while glaring at the containers for enough time to create an awkward moment between the two. "It's okay," he finally muttered, "I can get some new ones easily. Those were starting to rust anyways."

Her smile grew more as she clapped her hands together. "Good! So, why did you really come to see me, Levi?"

He shifted and faced away from her. "I came to... invite you to my quarters later. You should dress nice."

"Oh, uhm, I would, but I've got a lot to do tonight. I made a lot of progress with Cheche and Taron. They're so cute! Did you know that Cheche is far weaker than Taron when put in the shade? It probably has to do something with his small size. I contemplated on naming him after you, you know. Although, I figured you'd get mad at me, so I refrained myself!"

"Tch. Dumb shitty glasses. You need to take a break." He turned to look at her and gestured towards a clock on the wall. "You see that? It's already ten-thirty. If what your doing is supposed to be on the old man’s desk in the morning, then I'll take responsibility for it. Oh and by the way, if you ever name one of those monsters after me, I will find you and kill you. Twice."

She giggled. "Really? Hm. That would be unfortunate for my babies. Anyways, I suppose I could see you later... What time did you want me over?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Oh! Levi that's not nearly enough time for me to get ready if I have to look nice!" She thought about that request of his ever since he said it. It made her think that Levi might be coming around with showing her his feelings for once. Maybe they were going somewhere else tonight. Maybe something different would happen. This got her out of her previous funk and she flung herself at the shorter man, hugging him in the process. "I'll leave now! Thank you!" And with that, she left her lab, pushing Levi out so he wouldn't clean it while she was away.

~*~*~*~*~

It was exactly forty two minutes later that Hanji appeared before Levis door. Her hair was down and washed. She put on the nicest blouse she had along with the only skirt she owned. She also put on a light fragrance that she made. It smelled of lavender and she only used it for special occasions like these. Hanji knocked on the door three times and waited.

She heard some shuffling and eventually, Levi opened the door to his room. He looked somewhat flabbergasted at how Hanji looked. She figured he was speechless and smiled at him when he didn't invite her in at first. It was cute.

"Can I come in? It sure would be really awkward for us both if someone found me out here like this." Levi stepped aside so she could enter. Hanji did so and his room was spotless and organized like usual. It was a room that was as big as hers; complete with a living area to the right of where the bed was located. Both of them got such rooms as perks for being higher-ups and they took full advantage of them.

"What's that smell?" Levi finally spoke to her as she made her way to the couch.

"Lavender. I picked some about two weeks ago on our last expedition and made a perfume with it."

Levi followed the taller woman and sat on the couch next to her, pouring them both a glass of red wine. "It smells putrid," he teased just before taking a sip of the elixir.

"Just like you. Didn't you bathe today?" Hanji watched as Levi almost spit out his drink, but he held himself back from doing so. She laughed shrilly at his reaction. "Oh my god, that was great! I could just imagine you getting yourself all dirty like that. You smell like soap by the way." She then proceeded to take a drink of her own.

The Lance Corporal cleared his throat and scooted closer to Hanji on the couch. He leaned downward and slipped his hand up her skirt, rubbing her inner thigh. This made her jump, almost spilling the glass of wine onto the floor. "No. The only person I'm going to get dirty, is you," he whispered this so close to her ear that she felt his breath lightly.

"L-LEVI!" Now flustered, Hanji frantically tried to set her drink on the table and take a hold of Levis hand at the same time. She almost felt like crying at this point. She didn't mind the extreme flirting, but she thought they were going to do something different other than being intimate. Something that wasn't ALL about sex, even though it was fantastic.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I just thought..."

"Hanji. Did I do something out of line?"

"No! No! I just... I thought that maybe we would do something different than this for once. When you asked me to dress nice, I thought we would actually go somewhere. Go someplace and eat or maybe take a small walk into town." She figited with the strands of her hair as she lightly blushed. "I've been wondering about us, Levi. I know that this whole thing isn't supposed to get in the way of everything, but I've had trouble concentrating as of late." This was her own confession of feelings and she was feeling flustered.

Hanji turned away; trying to hide her discomposure, but Levi grabbed her by the shoulder and shifted her back. "I wanted to stay with you last night. However, it seemed like you were in outer space for a while and you didn't constantly complain like you always do. I left, thinking you didn't really care either way."

"What...?" She was confused. Was this his own way of confessing too?

"I'm not done, so keep listening, stupid glasses." Levi took her hand and he seemed to be blushing as well; hardly making eye contact. "I was actually nervous asking you to come here earlier in your lab. When you said you couldn't, it felt like a fucking titan punched me in the gut. So, I'm glad you came. As a matter of fact, I got apprehensive when you didn't show up on time."

A stunned Hanji watched as he turned and reached under the couch. He pulled out a large package and presented it to her. "I was saving this for... later. Nevertheless, I think you should open it now. You only have to promise me one thing."

"Yeah, of course."

"You have to..." He paused, looking uncomfortable for once, "spend time with me." Levis cheeks glowed a nice pink color, waiting for Hanjis answer.

Her lips curved into a small smile. "Naturally." She took the gift in her hands and tore it open, revealing the cover of a big book called, ' _TITANUS_ '. She gasped and eagerly tore the rest open. "Levi, what a beautiful book! Where did you get this?!"

"Within Sina. I found it in some debris from the church that thinks the walls are gods. It looked important, so I brought it with me."

She flipped through some of the pages swiftly, but carefully, then set it aside as she remembered Levis deal. "Thank you so much! There could be some new information on the titans inside it!" Hanji wrapped her arms around him excitedly and sighed, feeling strong arms hug her in return.

Levi let go after a while and brushed Hanjis dark, brown hair behind her left ear. He leaned forward and placed his lips against hers softly. It was so gentle and she melted into him.

~*~*~*~*~

"Can you put that damned book down already?"

"Oh, Levi. You're not jealous are you~?"

"Why the hell would I be jealous of a dumb book?"

"I dunno. Why would you?" A big grin grew across Hanjis face as she looked up from her book to glimpse at him. Both were in Levi's bed. He was lying down, awaiting Hanjis presence and warmth by his side for about fifteen minutes before he started to get annoyed with her. Her face had been buried in the new book ever since they finished their lovemaking. She couldn't help it though. Her mind was finally unclouded and hungry for new information on titans.

"Give me the book."

"No. I don't want to. I will give you something else though!" The lanky woman got up and put enough clothes on to be seen in. "I'll be back in a minute!"

Levi sighed and laid in bed, waiting for Hanji to return. It wasn't long before he heard clanking coming down the hall. He sat up and she came back in holding four buckets in her arms.

"...Goodnight." He flipped over, pretending to sleep.

"Ahahaha! Don't worry! I cleaned them out as well as I could."

"So not at all then."

"Precisely." She set them all outside the bathroom door and climbed back into bed; lying down this time. Levi turned around once again to welcome her into comfort. He lazily kissed her cheek before plopping his head back onto his pillow. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her closer. Hanji didn't know how she would explain when she would emerge from Levis room in the morning, and neither did he. All that mattered in this moment was that they were both happy. She felt somewhat liberated. All she wanted to do was trace her fingers slowly along the scars on Levis back when he rolled over. She wanted to listen to his heartbeat. She wanted to watch his chest calmly move up and down. She wanted to fall asleep with him. She wanted to love him. And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Once again, please, please, please leave a comment for me if you have any criticism or to just say whatever.


End file.
